


Chilled to the Bone

by likesittinspoons



Series: MeiCree Week 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesittinspoons/pseuds/likesittinspoons
Summary: A New Mexico upbringing and sub-zero temperatures don't go well together.MeiCree Week 2017 - Day 4 - Weather





	Chilled to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Back again for MeiCree Week Day 4! This time the prompt was 'Weather'. 
> 
> Shout out to my friend Lynn for coming up with the title (and to Ryan for also helping with the brainstorm)! <3

The climate in which one grows up has a lot of impact on a person. Resistance is built up towards certain types of weather and you become more vulnerable to others. Overwatch’s resident climatologist and resident cowboy were from two very different climates.

 

The scorching New Mexico deserts had nothing on the harsh frost that Mei was used to back home, and similarly it was safe to say that Jesse was the person who almost froze to death during the Antarctica rescue mission. The drastic contrast left the Overwatch watchpoint in Gibraltar being a pleasant medium for the two of them. Mei often found it a tad too warm due to her past cryostasis while Jesse was often seen wearing his serape, but it wasn’t to the extent where either of them would actively complain.

 

No, the complaining happened during missions.

 

More specifically, Jesse often complained during missions where he was anywhere that had an average temperature lower than that in London. Which meant that where they were right now in the north of Canada left the man simultaneously shivering and being unable to shut his mouth.

 

“But Mei, you’re used to this kind of weather! I’m from the desert, I’m used to slowly boiling and just accepting that it’s something I’m going to have to deal with. My serape isn’t helping me one bit out here!”

 

The woman in question rolled her eyes, turning to look at the man before her, who in this moment, might as well have been the dictionary definition of a giant man-baby. 

 

“If I give you my coat will you stop complaining?”

 

Jesse’s eyes widened a bit at that, a look of surprise evident on his face as he stopped in his tracks, Mei following suit beside him.

 

“But then wouldn’t  _ you _ get cold?”

 

“I’m used to this kind of temperature, I was in cryostasis for ten years. Besides, it’s not like it’s actually snowing. I don’t need it right now, take it.”

 

Mei had to admit that there was something amusing about seeing a man who was closer to 40 than he was 30 wearing a big, puffy coat, fluffy hood and all.

 

“I feel like a toasted marshmallow in this, I need to get me one of these.”

 

“I assume you’ll be getting one with a matching hood?”

 

“Of course! That’s the best thing about it, makes me feel like I’m wrapped up in a hug or something.”

 

Mei let out a small giggle, leaning into Jesse to engulf him in a hug. The man buried his face into her shoulder and let out a laugh, his arms reaching out to wrap around her in turn.

 

“Well now, an actual hug is better than feeling like a hug!”

 

Mei giggled once again as she pulled away, instead reaching out and grabbing Jesse’s hand before pulling him encouragingly forward.

 

“Come on, everyone will be waiting for us! Don’t want to keep them waiting and have them think you’re even more of a baby in the cold than you actually are do you?”

  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, snowflake.”


End file.
